macapufffandomcom-20200215-history
Senpai
"Today I am going to be doing an introduckin video... so.. I think that's how you say it. Introduckin..." About Senpai is the official character's name. He first introduced himself in a video called "SENPAIS KAWAII INTRO XD" He stated that he was a dog, and he assumed that his age was around six or seven. He also says he has a good relationship with Chu-chan. Senpai was in Macapuff for awhile before leaving the YouTube channel, and having his videos removed. Background Senpai explained that his mother abandoned him when he was "super young", which was a few years ago. He said that he despises her, and insults her by calling her a female dog. After that he saw a mall and a bench, and unfortunately it was raining that day so he took shelter underneath the bench. Luckily, Chu-chan was walking to the mall to buy some kawaii dresses, and all the other anime Japanese stuff. She just happened to find Senpai under the bench. Chu-chan took care of Senpai and bought him a house for around three dollars. After that, Chu-chan and Senpai became best friends. They hang out all the time and she plays fetch with him. Drama with Spuddy For people who have kept up with Macapuff, they would know that a small commentary YouTuber known as Spuddy made a video criticizing Macapuff's content. Senpai made a response video called "SENPAI REASPONDS TO INSULTING VIDEO ;_;" which he was seen crying and complaining about Spuddy. Spuddy then made another response to Senpai's video. Unfortunately, all of Spuddy's Macapuff related videos have been removed or privated. Final Appearance Senpai's last video was named "Senpai's final video." He explains that the whole time he thought Macapuff was a joke or a "troll channel", until later finding out that the three girls were being real the entire time. He was playing a character, and he thought the girls were too. He originally met them in an online chatroom, while they were acting like their original Macapuff characters, or described by many internet users as "weeaboos". He thought they were joking around, so he began to act the same way. The girls came up with an idea to start a YouTube channel, which Senpai agreed was a good idea. After Spuddy's video talking about Macapuff came out, Senpai actually thought the video was very funny. While Senpai was fake crying in his response video, Spuddy points out that he is a very poor fake crier, which he agrees on in his final video. Also in the last video Senpai explains that he found out Macapuff were not trolls when they were sad one time because Spuddy called them "big hairy trolls". Senpai said "Well we are trolls," to which they responded saying that they are not, which deeply confused him. He said "Well we are... we're just joking, right?" That's when the girls began to get really mad at him. In the video he says that they were screaming and crying and they felt offended that he thought the entire thing was a joke. Since then, Senpai has cut all contact with Macapuff and doesn't want to associate with them anymore. All Senpai related videos have been privated by Macapuff.